helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ose Kaede
|image = D9cLfgXVUAAi1Rr.jpg |caption = Ose Kaede, June 2019 |imagewidth = 220px |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2004-2009 |label = (2004-2006) Good Factory Record (2006-2008) TN-Mix (2008-2009) Pony Canyon (2008-2009) |agency = (2004-2007) (2007-2009) |acts = Hello Pro Egg, THE Possible, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai |bloodtype = A |height = 158cm |zodiac = |group = THE Possible |join = August 2, 2006 |mcolor = Turquoise |debutsingle = Young DAYS!! |lastsingle = Shiawase no Katachi |graduate = August 22, 2009 |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 20, 2004 |generation1 = 1st Generation |left1 = October 13, 2007 |days1 = 3 Years, 3 Months, 24 Days |twitter = |instagram = }} Ose Kaede (大瀬楓) is a Japanese singer and actress and former idol. She is former member of Hello Pro Egg, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, and THE Possible. She graduated from THE Possible on August 22, 2009 to continue her education and to become an actress. Biography ]] ]] 2004 In 2004, She joined the Hello! Project trainee group Hello Pro Egg. 2005 In October, She joined the Hello! Project unit, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, made up of members of Hello! Pro Egg. 2006 From July 31 to August 6, she appeared in the stage play "Hyakuen Yasai".Official Gekijyo Page On September 30, she graduated Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai to join THE Possible. 2007 In October, she graduated from Hello Pro Egg. 2009 On August 22, she graduated from THE Possible to continue her education and to become an actress. Personal Life Family= She has a brother who is two years younger than her. Her family owns a pet shepherd named Sandy. |-|Education= When Ose joined Hello Pro Egg in June 2004, she was a first year middle school student. She graduated from high school in March 2009. |-|Friendships= Ose most notably got along best with Noto Arisa in Hello Pro Egg. |-|Nicknames= *'Kaede' (かえで): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Kaepyon' (かえぴょん): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Maple' (メープル): English translation of her first name, used as a nickname. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ose Kaede (大瀬楓) *'Nicknames:' Kaede (かえで), Kaepyon (かえぴょん), Maple (メープル) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 158cm *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Hello! Project Status:' **2004-06-20: Hello Pro Egg **2007-10-13: Left *' Status:' **2004-06-20: Joined **2007-10-13: Transferred to **2009-08-22: Left *'THE Possible Member Color:' Turquoise *'Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2007) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2006) **THE Possible (2006–2009) ** (2009) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Sports, playing the alto saxophone, talking, memorizing lyrics of western songs, purikura *'Special Skills:' Sports, altosax, classic ballet, good memory, English pronunciation *'Likes:' Snoopy, classic ballet. *'Dislikes:' Tidying up, Cooking *'Favorite Music Genre:' Western music *'Favorite Food:' Cherries, pears, ramen *'Least Favorite Food:' Shellfish *'Favorite Colors:' Pastel colors, especially pastel pink *'Favorite Animal:' Cat Discography Discography Featured In Albums= ;THE Possible *① Be Possible! *Kyuukyoku no THE Possible Best Number Shuu 1 |-|Singles= ;THE Possible *Young DAYS!! *Hatsukoi no Kakera *Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta *Kaze no Uwasa *HAPPY 15 *Love Message! *Kazoku e no Tegami *Ijiwaru Crazy love *Shiawase no Katachi ;Tokito Ami with THE Possible *TAWAWA Natsu Bikini ;Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai *Minna no Ki Works Concerts *2006.04.01 Tokito Ami Hatsu Live '06 Haru ~The Nakano Sampler~ (時東ぁみ初ライブ '06春 ～ザ・中野サンプラ～) Theater *2006 Hyakuen Yasai (百円野菜) Trivia *She was the first member to graduate from THE Possible. *She compares herself to a cat. See Also *Gallery:Ose Kaede References External Links *Twitter *Instagram *Tumblr es:Ose Kaede Category:Ciao Bella Cinquetti Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Chiba Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:April Births Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:1991 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:2007 Departures Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Teal Member Color Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Soloists Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Taurus Category:Goat